Soul Fusion
by Lostdelusion
Summary: Souta is kidnapped but can Kagome save him and herself from Kikyo?
1. Whisper

  
"See you after midterms!" Kagome Higurashi yelled as she jumped down the bone eaters well. She felt Inu Yasha's yellow eyes burning her back as she timeslipped back to the future. Idiot.  
She was greeted by the sight of her obese cat Buyo...sleeping in the stillness of the dark. Yes, life here isn't quite as exciting as the feudal era. She walked out of the bone eater's well shed and headed to her home and eventually her room. She called out to her mother to alert her that she had come home and that dinner should at least be made for her.   
"Oh Kagome! I'm so glad you're back again. I'll make up a nice meal." her mom started bustling in the kitchen. Kagome went to her room and began to study.  
****  
Inu-Yasha was relaxing on a branch near the village where Kaede the old crone priestess lived. Myouji the flea was sleeping on the top of his left ear. He was just about to fall asleep when he caught the scent. "Kagome!" his eyes flashed and he ran to the well to meet her.  
She was no where to be seen. That's funny. I thought she was here. He sniffed the air a little more. Not quite Kagome...His mind drifted for a second. He ran back to the tree he was at to get comfortable again. It may have been a sock she left behind. Even if it was Kagome he did not want to seem like he was too happy to see her. No, that would be damaging to his pride as a male and a demon.   
A thin white linen strip normally used to tie back hair was hanging on a tree branch not too far away, and it eventually blew away by an autumn wind.  
****  
...And the mournful spirit met her match and the two became one. Never will they feel alone or desolate by despair, they had each other and that was enough. Yeah, right. Kagome looked up from her literary reading assignment. I wonder if Inu-Yasha really loves me or if he only sees me as a replacement for Kikyo. She paused, Kikyo, why have you filled yourself with so much hatred of the one you love the most? She went back to her reading.  
Outside Souta just came home from playing baseball at the park with his friends who were walking him home. He saw his sister walking along the stone steps that led to the shrine and their home. He waved good-bye to his friends and he ran to catch up with his sister.  
"Kagome!"   
His sister, dressed in shrine clothing (must be shrine duty again), looked at him for a second. It was a piercing look at first of hatred and then compassion. "Souta. Come with me." She smiled. Souta obediently followed.  



	2. For Kikyo

Kagome walked down to the dinner table where her mother set the table with the family's dinner.   
"Kagome can you please call Souta and let him know it's dinnertime?"   
"Kay." Kagome poked her head into her little brother's room. "Souta?" The room was empty save for one obnoxiously fat cat. Buyo sure gets around. She closed the door and walked back to the dining room. "He wasn't there."  
"Hm...that's strange. He's never out this late. You know how you're little brother is, scared of the dark at his age." Kagome's mother chuckled and made a straight face. "I'm a little concerned though can you go find him? If anything he's probably still out playing baseball and is on his way home."  
"Alright." Kagome slipped on some sandals and headed to the brilliant red gate of the shrine. The stone steps below had no presence of anyone coming or being there. The sun began its slow descent and burned the sky with brilliant reds, oranges, and purples. Then that slight chill of the fall briskness invaded, Kagome began to get worried. Where could he be? A sudden hand grasped her shoulder, she screamed.  
"Why are you screaming when it's only your cute and lovable Granpa?" Her grandfather had little tears in his eyes.  
"Don't scare me like that!" Kagome shrieked. Her grandfather handed her a scarf.  
"Go inside and get warm. Your mother has already started calling your brother's friends to find him." They both walked inside in silence, shaky with fear, worry, and the cold.  
****  
In a park not too far away two people walked with a somber heaviness that no one tried to look at them. The boy had a glassy glazed over look to his eyes and the young woman accompanying him wore shrine caretaker attire and seemed like she was so frail and light that the gentle wind would blow her away. She led him to a secluded clearing in the park. As it was a school night, the local teenage lovers were nowhere to be seen.  
"Do you want to play, Souta?" Kikyou asked him. He shook his head, 'no'. Her eyes drooped to a menacing stare as her thin lips pursed into a cruel smile. "Then sleep."  
Souta's eyes closed as he immediately fell (literally) into a deep sleep. Kikyou caught him and laid him down gently in the grass. Kagome, soon you will come and then I will be rid of you forever.  
****  
"Souta!" Kagome called out. She was assigned to check the shrine grounds while a search party was held to go look for her little brother. It was getting dark out and a girl alone in the city, looking for someone in a dark park was sure to be an easy target for muggers. The police were searching the streets, mostly video game arcades because of Souta's fear of the dark would lead him to go to brightly lit places. Kagome on the other hand, felt cheated that she could only search somewhere she's already checked 50 times before they called the police. Souta,where are you? She sat on the steps of the well shed. It's getting chilly out. Are you warm enough? What if we never find you? Kagome felt tears bulging in her eyes. No, I have to be strong. I have to find Souta without crying about it. She took a deep breath and stood up. "Ok! He's got to be around here somewhere." A hand sharply gripped her shoulder and she jumped.  
"Granpa! Quit doing that. Now's not a time for games especially since we're looking for Souta." She turned around to see an irritated looking dog demon whose left eyebrow twitched in annoyance.   
"Who're you calling,Granpa?"  



	3. Can Hear

I loved him. He loved me. We were going to be together. No one wanted to allow it.  
Kikyo looked up at the moon as its transparent light illuminated her cold face. But we can be together again soon, a new life again soon. The thoughts of Inu-Yasha attacking her filled her mind. Kill, Kill, Kill! He tried to kill me. He never loved me. He loved that damn jewel more than me. I had to kill him. I had to kill him. She closed her eyes. I needed him...I still need him. She opened her eyes again and looked at the sleeping Souta. But to be with him I need strength.   
"Souta.." Her lips began to whisper; but she was immediately cut off by the presence of other people. Souta gently opened his eyes and led to witness the events that would happen next. He pretended he was sleeping as he watched.  
Two policemen came by with flashlights. They were searching the park and noticed a figure standing in a grove of the wood.  
"Souta! Higurashi Souta? Are you here?" The policemen came over to the clearing. "Excuse me Miss. Have you seen this,there he is! Miss, I'm afraid you're going to have to come with me for questioning." One of them said to the other "Get the boy."  
"Wait." Kikyo walked over to the officer that was reprimanding her. "I'm so tired...so weak. Please..spare a bit of your soul."  
"What? What are you talking about?" The officer sputtered.  
"This." She kissed the officer on the mouth and at once the officer's eyes went white with fear and then his eyes closed and Kikyo dropped him on the ground. "You're lucky I'm saving room for her." She walked over to the other officer. "You're next." The officer did not move for he was a deer caught in the headlights. He dropped to his knees as Kikyo put him to sleep as she had his partner. Souta watched it all in horror.  
"Kagome is next, Souta." Kikyo looked right at him. Souta fainted.  
****  
Inu-Yasha ran as fast as he could with Kagome on his back.   
"So the kid is missing?" He asked her as she clutched his back for dear life.  
"Slow down! We'll never see him if you're running this fast." She yelled.  
"Sorry." He slowed down to a search party pace, making longer jumps, zigzagging on the tops of walls and roofs.  
"I'm sorry. He's never been out this late. I'm very worried about him. Getting a little edgy." She stopped. "Why did you come through?"  
"I smelled something. It took me a second to try to figure it out but it's muddled, I think it's a shard. Concentrate Kagome. The demon probably has your brother."  
Souta...He's probably crying now. Kagome closed her eyes. Her heart was leading her. "Inu-Yasha, north from here, Go!"  
"I'm already on my way." He grinned, his two fangs glistened in the moonlight.   
They had gotten to a small park that had a few trees and there were paths to walk.  
"I know this place!" Kagome gasped.  
"Where are we?" Inu-Yasha turned to her.  
"It's where all the kids come to make out." Kagome said with an innocent look. Inu-Yasha face-faulted on to the grass. Then he looked angry and yelled at her.  
"You've been here before with someone? Slut" He growled.  
"No! I only heard the rumors. How dare you say I'm easy." She hit him on the head. He gently hit back and they got into a 2 second squabble. Kagome stopped. "I don't have time for this. I have to find my brother." Inu-Yasha scowled but looked serious again.   
"The demon, that has what I want, has your brother. I am going to kill the demon." He raised his claws.  
"Inu-Yasha." A voice called him from a few feet away. Inu-Yasha froze. He turned to the trees where the voice had originated to see Kikyo standing there, forlorn and innocent looking. He started to walk over to her. He couldn't help himself.  
"Inu-Yasha!" Kagome cried out frantically as he walked over to Kikyo.  
"Inu-Yasha,hold me. I'm cold." Kikyo opened her arms. Inu-Yasha kept walking closer and closer. He embraced Kikyo and she smiled. "Now kiss me."  



	4. You

"No." Inu-Yasha growled. Kikyo looked taken back. " The real Kikyo would never say such a thing to me. You're not real."   
Inu-Yasha…you put me in more pain..why won't you trust me? Would you ever really love me again? Or have you already found your replacement of me in that witch? Please find me Inu-Yasha. Kikyo bit back silent tears to continue on. For this fight, I need you to sleep.  
"Inu-Yasha! Look out!" Kagome cried. "Come here now! She's going to take you out to get to me!" Inu-Yasha hesitated. He grabbed Souta who was just about to start calling for help.   
"Big Sis!" He cried in Kagome's arms as Inu-Yasha dropped him where Kagome was.   
"Souta, we were so worried. You get to go home now." Kagome smiled at him.  
Alone..I am again alone. Kikyo's eyes turned red into fury as she lunged for Kagome. Inu-Yasha blocked her and proceeded to grapple with her. She is the bane of my existence! She must die. She must die so I may live. It is because of her that I am weak! Die Kagome Die!  
(Kikyo.) Kikyo paused. (You don't have to be alone anymore.)   
"Who is this! Who are you?!" Kikyo screamed.  
"Who are you talking to. It's me that you're fighting with, fake Kikyo!" Inu-Yasha yelled.  
(Kikyo, you're not alone. You were never alone. You had me, you just didn't want to admit it.) The voice inside her head was gentle and persuasive, but Kikyo was stubborn.  
Who..Who!! Who calls me. Who!! Kikyo's thoughts raced around the faces around her. I am alone. I have no one. My love refuses to acknowledge me. He calls me false. He has replaced me. He loves that bitch..He loves her because she lives. If I am whole he would love me. He would love me again. For me to be whole, she must die. Then I will be happy again. Kikyo held off Inu-Yasha's attacks.  
(There is another way for him to love you, Kikyo) The voice in her head continued. (You can be in peace again. You can be whole again.) The voice began to pacify her. She stopped fighting and slumped in Inu-Yasha's arms.(He loves you Kikyo. I love you. You're not alone. We want you to be in peace. You're not alone.)  
"Tell me." She stopped moving. "Tell me you lying menace!" She cried. Salty hot tears rolled down her cheeks. "I am alone!" She came down on her knees and Inu-Yasha let her down slowly. She cried. These gentle words were too much. Why, oh why did they have to be so kind?   
"Souta, stay here." Kagome told her little brother as he shrieked and froze in place. She walked toward the crying Kikyo. "Inu-Yasha. Step away from us. Do not come under any circumstances."   
"You can't be serious." Inu-Yasha growled.  
"Sit." Kagome said sternly. He fell to the ground paralyzed and in pain. She turned to Kikyo and opened her arms. Kikyo was still crying.  
Alone..so alone.. (You don't have to be alone. You can be with me.) I don't want to be with you, Kagome. ( We are one, Kikyo. He loves the both of us because of our heart and soul.) How can it be true? Kagome, I am dead. We shouldn't exist while the other is still alive..You shouldn't be. I should be alive (We are both alive, Kikyo.)  
Kagome wrapped her arms around Kikyo. "You're not alone anymore." Kikyo stopped crying. " We love you. Kaede, me, and Inu-Yasha. We love you. You don't have to be alone any longer, Kikyo."   
Kikyo closed her eyes. I want peace..and love..  
(Both are yours Kikyo. Let's be together again.) Kagome held Kikyo extremely tight. "Sleep well, Kikyo...we love you." Kikyo turned the last second to the awestruck Inu-Yasha.  
" I'll see you soon...my love." She faded away as a strange light engulfed Kagome and Kikyo. The light streamed to the police officers as well. When the light vanished, it was only Kagome still there. In her arms were some clay, bones, Kikyo's robes, and a few jewel shards. Kagome was crying.  
"Where did she go?" asked Souta. Inu-Yasha turned to him.  
"She went home, kid." Inu-Yasha walked over to Kagome and helped her up. "We should all go home." Kagome gathered Kikyo's kimono and bones and wrapped them together.  
"Kaede, would like to have these back in their proper place." She said softly.  
Inu-Yasha had them both climb on his back an he ran with them all the way back to the Higurashi shrine. He hid on the roof as the police officers came to explain that their search for Souta was fruitless but Kagome's mother was crying and told them that Souta had just come home a few minutes ago with Kagome and they were all very much relieved. The officers bid farewell and left.  
Kagome went outside. "Inu-Yasha." He came down from the roof and stood in front of her. "Take this to Kaede, I'll be over there tomorrow morning. They need me here tonight."  
"I thought you had midterms." Inu-Yasha said.  
"I'm only going to be there for the funeral. The test is until the end of the week. I'll be ok." Inu-Yasha nodded to this answer. He took the robes from Kagome's arms and was very careful not to disturb the bones.  
"I'll be going then." He replied as he was about to go down into the other side of the bone eater's well Kagome stopped him.  
"Thank you for today. We both wanted to give you this." She stood on her toes and gave Inu-Yasha a small peck on the lips. " I love you, Inu-Yasha." She crept back into the house. Inu-Yasha smiled.   
"I love you Kagome..I love you Kikyo." He went back to his time.  
And the mournful spirit met her match and the two became one. Never will they feel alone or desolate by despair, they had each other and that was enough. 


End file.
